Desperate Nights Decorated Mornings
by Reianshitsu
Summary: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME! - Gambit, Psylocke, Rogue, and Wolverine go on a mission to Canada where they find a little more then they intended to.


_**Desperate Nights; Decorated Mornings**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

_**Hey so this story I actually started a long long time ago but was slowly working on in pieces because of other things I had to do. It started as a Gambit and Nightcrawler story (those are the best X-Men) but then I decided to make is a Gambit X Psylocke story since I really like that couple and I think I'm the only one. Or at least if anyone else does they haven't made it known to me. It's sad. Hah. Most couples I like are like that too. Well if you do not like this couple, I hope you do when you're done with this story! Yes, I hinted Wolverine X Rogue because I like that couple too.**_

_**I couldn't remember if Elizabeth spoke French or not but she knows a French song in this story so I hope that's not dreadfully off character.**_

_**I used two songs: Respire and Je Cours, both by Kyo. Yes, they're both French songs. Very good ones too, you should listen to them. Well I'll leave you with that, enjoy the story.**_

_**Auf Wiedersen**_

* * *

Gambit had recently joined the X-men, and he didn't like it. All they ever did was train kids or bring new kids to the institute. It had been ages since he had seen any action, much less been in it. But after almost three months of waiting, he finally got his chance.

Reports had stated that just across the border in Canada, there had been some disturbances. He, along with Rogue, Psylocke, and Wolverine were to check it out. As they were boarding the X-jet, he noticed Elizabeth sitting alone, waiting for Rogue. He looked around then casually walked up to him.

"Hey Elizabeth," he said.

"Oh, Remy," Elizabeth replied.

"Everythin' okay?" Remy asked, in his heavy Cajun accent.

"Yes, why?"

"You just looked—" Rogue walking in interrupted Gambit's observation.

"Finally! Let's go!" Logan yelled from the jet.

As Rogue walked to the jet, Remy offered Elizabeth his hand and smiled.

"Come on partner."

* * *

The four soon arrived in southern Canada, in a small, deserted town, just outside of Montreal. Not only was it dreadfully cold, but it was also about 2 hours from sunset, and Logan really wanted to finish before then. The group started walking, studying the town.

Every lead they found had come up empty, and after nearly forty minutes had passed, Logan started getting angry.

"That's it! Were splitting up," Logan paused. "Rogue, you come with me, and Remy you stay with the new girl." With that Logan stormed off north, soon followed by Rogue, leaving the two standing there alone.

Elizabeth turned to Remy and asked, "So where should we look first?"

Night came all too fast. Logan and Rogue spent another two hours, after darkness had fallen, before deciding to go back. But before they could get very far, there was an explosion not far in the distance, completely obliterating the path they had walked on. Now they would have to find a new way to get back to Remy and Elizabeth.

…_Meanwhile…_

Remy and Elizabeth were hiding behind a tree, keeping their breath silence and breathing heavy at the same time. Remy peeked out from behind a tree, looking for the mutant who had been chasing them. He watched for nearly five minutes, but after seeing nothing, he turned back to Elizabeth.

"I think we're okay now," he whispered.

"Thanks," Elizabeth muttered under her breath, slightly leaning against Remy.

"So her power is to create explosions?" Elizabeth asked, after completely regaining her breath.

Remy took a moment to answer, "Yeah, I think so."

A few silent moments passed before Elizabeth softly asked what they were supposed to do. Remy didn't have an answer for this question. Thus, the air grew tight and cold between them.

Elizabeth looked out, into the darkness, like she was unconsciously searching for something, maybe a sign of hope or an answer to her question. her eyes drifted through the trees, or what she could make out of them.

Every little sound that was made, leaves rustling, snow moving, or maybe an owl hooting, made Remy jump. Despite the tensious atmosphere, occasionally, Elizabeth would whisper a soft laugh at Remy.

Nearly an hour had gone by and neither of the young mutants had heard the female mutant again. All they had been listening to were quiet sounds of nature, and only occasionally. It seemed the night was haunting not only the villagers, but also the animals.

The complete silence was driving Remy out of his mind, so he decided to start a conversation.

"So, ya eva' been to Louisiana?"

"A couple of times, but not for real long," Elizabeth answered.

"Did ya like it?" Remy asked.

"I guess," Elizabeth paused, slowly realizing what Gambit was doing. She turned and looked at the figure beside herself.

"Ever been to England?"

"Err… no," Remy answered.

Elizabeth softly laughed, thinking to herself many things she could pester the older mutant by asking, maybe even to the point Remy would want the silence. There were so many mischievous questions that annoy most people. But what was a good question to ask right now, in the middle of a frozen night? Before Elizabeth could make up her mind, Remy popped another question.

"Where do ya think Logan an' Marie are?"

Elizabeth looked down at her lap, wondering about the answer. She knew she didn't know, but it did make her curious. Where on earth could they be? They couldn't have wondered off so far they didn't see, or hear, the dozen or so explosions that the mutant created while chasing her and Remy… could they?

Logan dug his metal claws deep into a wood floor. Anger (and maybe a little worry) filled his entire body. When he withdrew his claws he looked at them, studying them, or maybe looking for something else. Rogue walked over to him and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, we'll find them," she whispered.

Rogue smiled at him, before walking over to a worn-out couch. The couch was cold to the touch but soft once you warmed it up. She gently laid down on it and stared at the ceiling. _Where are they? ... Better yet, where are we?_

Logan looked around the small, cabin-like room they were in. Somehow, they'd managed to find a little house, a few miles out of the city they had seen the fireworks from. It's not like they wanted to stop, but where they were at it was storming. Neither him, nor Rogue could face that and still find the others. He knew it deep in his heart, but he still didn't want to admit it.

They had decided to stay here until the storm let up enough that they could venture out into the snowy path ahead. But now that they were there, they began to think other thoughts. Thoughts like _what if we get out there then the storm gets worse? _and _maybe Remy and Elizabeth found a house, they should be okay then, right?_.

The duo silently and solemnly continued thinking of what to do and trying to get in touch with anyone from the institute. Unfortunately, they had found no luck in that.

Rogue glanced out a small glass window not far from the couch, and watched the storm outside. It wasn't like any other snow storm she'd seen. It was like the snow was whisping around, trying to catch something and throw it out. Something was bothering the snow and it had to get rid of whatever it was. It seemed as though the snow was troubled, kind of like she felt, troubled about her friends.

The air was so light and peaceful as Remy and Elizabeth were still talking. Alas, there was no storm anywhere around them, almost as though the angels marked a specific spot, out of the storm, so no harm would come to the two who sat on a layer of snow, talking the night away.

"So ya got a boy?" Remy asked.

"Not really, I had one, but after about a week he stopped liking me," Elizabeth replied, with a slight laugh.

Remy hesitated, not really sure of what to say. It seemed like a bad thing, but Elizabeth was laughing.

"What about you? Weren't you and Rogue dating?" Elizabeth curiously questioned, shattering the confusion.

"Yeah… we were, but she broke up with me, she told me she wanted someone else," Remy answered.

"Oh? Sorry."

"Dun' worry 'bout it," Remy smiled.

"So you got your eyes on anyone else?" Elizabeth leaned against the tree as he spoke.

"Not really, haven't much thought 'bout it," Remy chuckled.

Elizabeth's eyes quickly became heavy as she laid against the tree.

"Remy…"

"Mm, yeah?"

"I think I might fall asleep…" Elizabeth began to speak softer, just slightly above a whisper.

"Alright well, get some sleep, I'll stay awake," Remy told her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Elizabeth slowly began to drift off to sleep when she heard something not far from them.

"What's that?" Elizabeth whispered, coming out of her trance.

Gambit watched closely as a fox ran through the moonlight. He softly laughed when he told Elizabeth what it was.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes then leaned back against the tree, and soon returned to a daze. She still heard Remy's voice ringing in her head, and the more she tried to sleep, the louder it got.

"Remy…"

"Yeah?"

"Ever heard _Respire_?"

"Yeah, why?"

Elizabeth slowly leaned up off the tree and looked over at him. Both their eyes had become well adjusted to the dark, so he could see quite well.

Elizabeth hesitated, not completely sure if she should do this, but she had to do something to stop the voice ringing in her head. She opened her mouth and softly began to sing.

"_Assis sur les sons. Me semble se dérober au monde…_"

Remy softly smiled as he listened to Elizabeth sing. It was rather strange at first, hearing a French song sung with a British accent, but the further Elizabeth got in the song, the better it sounded.

"_Respire Un peu d'univers…_"

When Elizabeth finished, she laid her head over on Remy's shoulder, realizing the voice had stopped. She closed her eyes and stayed there for a moment, letting everything sink in, but when he was about to lean back up, Remy put his arm around Elizabeth.

"_Fais moi de la place. Juste un peu de place…_" Remy softly began singing _Je Cours_.

Elizabeth softly smiled and listened to Remy as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth was awoken suddenly by the sound of a young girl asking what was going on. She felt a little cool on her right side, which she figured she was laying on in the snow. She felt something warm against his back move and disappear. She slowly opened her eyes and looked behind herself, where Remy was sitting up, dazed, from what appeared to be sleeping beside her. A blush appeared over Elizabeth's face before looking at the girl. It was Rogue.

"You're okay!" Elizabeth sat up and smiled. She glanced over at Wolverine, who looked no more then pissed that the two were laying in the snow together.

Rogue crossed her arms and gave Elizabeth a death glare.

"Of course ya idiot! What were you two doin'? Sleeping together? Don't ya realize where you are?"

"Now, now, cheri, there's no reason ta yell," Remy stated the obvious, it was annoying.

"Stop callin' me that! Call her that!" Rogue yelled before walking over to Wolverine.

Remy glanced quickly at Elizabeth, who was looking at the sky. Remy stood up and knocked the snow off his clothes, then walked over to Elizabeth and offered his hand. Elizabeth looked up at him.

"Come on," Remy said with a smile, just as warm as before.

Elizabeth hesitated, before smiling back and taking his hand. The two slowly walked closer to Logan and Marie, and Elizabeth softly spoke up.

"Guys, don't you think we should tell you about the mutant?"

Logan's eyes went wide as he turned to the young woman.

"You've seen it?"

Remy watched silently as Elizabeth told everything they had been through, and everything they had guessed. When Elizabeth finished, she stepped next to Marie and whispered something in her ear. The secret sparked Remy's curiosity, but he figured he would ask about it later. After all, Marie was awfully pissed at him right now.

Logan looked up into the sky.

"It's almost morning," He paused. "We can—"

Not far in the distance, another big explosion went off, causing a few trees to fall near the group. Everyone turned their attention to the woman standing on a fallen tree. She looked about thirty, with long blonde hair flowing down to her waist. She had mint green eyes that glistened brightly in the moonlight.

The woman chuckled maniacally as she put her hands on her hips. The death glare she gave them seemed to pierce right through their souls, reaching in and finding their deepest desires and their deepest fears. Each other mutant felt her deep glare until Elizabeth pushed her out with her mind powers.

Elizabeth looked over at the other three X-Men who were all in a trance-like state, in their own souls, fighting the deathly gaze of the woman with mint green eyes. Elizabeth had won though, so it was the rookie's turn to show what she was made of.

Elizabeth ran up to the fallen tree, trying to kick the woman instantly. She failed to hit the woman but she did manage to distract her enough to break her psychic connection with her comrades. The mysterious woman sneered to herself, considerable upset that Elizabeth had broken her connection in the first place, then breaking her connection to the other X-Men.

While Logan, Marie, and Remy snapped out of it, the two female psychics fought a physical battle on the fallen tree. Rogue looked up at the two, not really wanting to help Elizabeth but a little surprised that she would even get up there and fight like that for a rookie.

Logan quickly got up behind the woman and easily cut her nearly in half. Truth is she wasn't that strong with a physical fight. Her abilities were in the deep secrets of the soul, not in the hand-to-hand fight. Elizabeth and Logan got down off the fallen tree and walked over to the other two.

The sun had just started to peak over the horizon so the four could see the X-Jet now. Rogue, wanting to get away from Elizabeth, walked toward it. She was soon followed by Logan, who she was hoping to follow her in the first place.

"That was amazing," Remy commented, standing about a foot from Elizabeth.

"What? That I broke her connection?" Elizabeth asked, slightly confused.

"Well yeah, but I meant that you got up and fought her without back-up, and without knowin' what her technique was."

"O-oh, well that just came natural I guess…" Elizabeth paused, trying to find the right words to respond.

Remy looked back at the sunrise, Elizabeth soon following his eyes.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Elizabeth rhetorically asked more as a statement.

"It is," Remy agreed, looking back at her.

Elizabeth was captured by the sunrise; her gaze would not separate from it. Something about her had been striking him all through the night. During the night she was majestic, like a dark, mysterious spirit. Now, at this sunrise, as the sky was painted by the rising sun, Elizabeth looked alive. She looked marvelous, like a beautiful flower after a spring shower.

He reached over and lightly ran his fingers across the tip of her chin. She looked over at him, a blush spreading across her face.

"R-Remy…" She started to say.

Remy leaned in and softly kissed the Brit, as her heart fluttered away with the night. She closed her eyes and kissed back, wrapping her arms around Remy's neck.

Rogue looked back from the window of the X-Jet, jealousy filling her like a waterfall. Just then, Logan reached out and touched her shoulder. She looked back at him.

"Let them be Marie, you've got a brighter future then a cold kiss in the snow," Logan said before sitting down in the pilot seat.

Marie sighed then sat down beside him.

"Thanks, I think."


End file.
